


Devotion

by IceCream_Junkie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie
Summary: A series of short, unconnected Chapel/McCoy ficlets for Kinktober 2020, with the occasional Chapel/McCoy/Kirk thrown in when the prompt requires it.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 35
Kudos: 37





	1. Titfucking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure why I'm doing this to myself, but here I am trying to write 31 short, kinky ficlets, following [this prompt list](https://rons-kinktober.tumblr.com/post/628551287401791488/kinktober-2020). 
> 
> The respective prompts are used as chapter titles, so you'll know what you're getting yourself into and can skip those that aren't for you. If a chapter includes pairings other than Chapel/McCoy this will also be indicated in the chapter title.
> 
> Additional tags will be added as appropriate when new chapters are being posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians) for betaing this chapter and for listening patiently to me whining about even attempting this endeavour.

Christine looks up at the man on top of her. Leonard has his eyes closed. He’s biting his lower lip and his brow is furrowed. It’s written all over his face how much he’s enjoying himself. But Christine is determined to make it even better for him.

She raises her head, and the next time Leonard’s hips snap forward she sticks out her tongue and licks the tip of his dick.

There’s a strangled curse coming from above her and Leonard’s slumping forward, now braced heavily against the headboard he was previously just holding on to.

Christine smiles. She’s pressing her breasts a bit tighter together, increasing the pressure on his dick that’s nestled between them, sliding back and forth with each of Leonard’s thrusts, and continues to lick the tip now and then.

While the act itself may not give her pleasure, she loves watching Leonard as he fucks her tits. Without her own arousal distracting her, she can focus completely on him, see the expression on his face, see it change as the need to come intensifies. 

“Fuck, Chris, I’m… I’m… fuck.”

Even though he can’t seem to form a full sentence anymore, Christine knows what Leonard is trying to say. She lays her head back on the pillow and looks up to meet his eyes. His pupils are blown wide, his lower lip is red and swollen from when he’s bitten it and his hair is a mess, sticking up in all directions. Christine smiles at the thought that she did this. She’s made this usually so assertive and composed man lose it. Well, almost.

“Please, Len, I want you to come all over my tits,” she says, fully aware of what it does to him to hear those words.

With a muttered curse, Leonard increases the speed of his thrusts. Knowing what’s about to happen, Christine closes her eyes and tilts her face to the side.

It doesn’t take long for Leonard’s movements to become erratic, and shortly after he comes with a strangled groan.

When he moves off her, her breasts, neck, and face are covered in lube and come, but Christine doesn’t mind. All she cares about is the love and adoration she sees in his eyes as he looks at her now.

Leonard gently places his palm on her cheek. For a moment it seems as if he’s about to say something, but then he just leans forward and captures her lips with his.


	2. Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for betaing this chapter.

As soon as the door to her quarters closes behind her, Christine starts to strip out of her clothes. It’s been a rough few days and the tension in her neck is killing her. She really needs a hot shower and some time to relax.

However, despite her intentions, she doesn’t make it to the bathroom just yet. She has taken off her uniform dress, intending to throw it on her bed on the way to the shower, when a small box on her pillow grabs her attention. It’s black, tied with a purple bow and it definitely wasn’t there when she left for her shift this afternoon.

A smile spreads across her face. There’s only one person it can have come from. Leonard.

They have hardly seen each other over the last two weeks, as he was working alpha shift, while she was stuck on beta, meaning that by the time she was finally off duty for the day he was heading to bed already.

Thankfully, they both have tomorrow off and Leonard has promised they’ll play. It’s this promise that has kept her sane over the last couple of days, despite being a double-edged sword. On the one hand, it provided her with some much-needed inspiration during the nights they spent apart. On the other, it proved to be rather distracting whenever she found herself wondering what exactly he had planned, something that happened more often than she cares to admit.

Seems like she’s about to find out.

Dropping the dress where she stands, Christine walks the few steps to her bed and picks up the box. There is a card attached.

_Wear this tomorrow, and only this. L._

Curious, Christine opens the gift. What she finds leaves her speechless in the best possible way. It’s a beautiful gag, a purple ball with black leather straps that can be fastened behind her head.

The thought of wearing this for Leonard, of what she will look like, lips stretched around the silicone, drool running from the sides of her mouth and across her chin, sends a shiver down her spine. It’s humiliating in a way that excites her, yet, even more importantly, it’s a means to show her submission. By giving up her ability to speak, she turns power over to Leonard. He will be able to do whatever he wants and she won’t be able to object – at least not verbally. Of course, she will have a ‘safe gesture’, something that lets her call an end to it or lets him know if something is wrong, just like a safeword. But it’s still one step further from what they have done in the past and it makes her even more vulnerable.

Christine can feel herself getting wet just thinking about it.


	3. Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to use today's praise kink prompt, but I wasn't feeling it when I sat down to write. So I went with sleepy sex instead. Guess I'll just have to sneak in a bit of praise kink on one of the other days. 😉
> 
> As always, I'm very grateful to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) for taking the time to beta this chapter and for not letting me get away with constantly using the same word. 😆

They are in bed, watching a holo. Well, Leonard is watching. Christine has her eyes closed and is dozing, her head resting on Leonard’s chest, one of his arms around her. She is about to nod off when the hand that has been lying on her hip moves further south to her butt.

Once there, Leonard starts rubbing and kneading, occasionally teasing her by slipping a finger underneath the elastic of her panties. It’s very obvious what he wants.

Eyes still closed, Christine smiles into his chest and pushes one of her legs across his, pulling it up until her thigh rests across his lap. Leonard is already hard and starts rubbing against her, his other hand coming up to grasp her knee, holding her leg in place.

Christine may be tired, but her body is very much on board with what Leonard seems to have in mind. His caresses and the knowledge that he wants her, turn her on and she starts moving her hips in time with his, grinding against him.

It seems to be all the invitation Leonard needs. He flips them over and settles between her legs. His lips find her neck, his stubble rough on her skin. Christine sighs sleepily and tilts her head a little, giving him better access.

Braced on one arm, keeping most of his weight off her, Leonard uses his free hand to pull down her panties just enough so he’s able to touch her. He gently rubs her clit, dipping in between her folds now and then to wet his fingers with her arousal and spread it.

Christine just lets herself enjoy it, only reaching up to place one of her hands on the back of his head and run her nails over his scalp, making Leonard shudder with the sensation. 

In turn his fingers tease her mercilessly, bringing her closer and closer to her peak, while he continues to nuzzle her neck.

Christine can already feel her orgasm building when Leonard pulls back. She groans in protest, tugging on his hair lightly, but her dismay is short lived.

Leonard manhandles her until she’s on her belly with a pillow underneath her hips. Her legs are pressed together, her panties only pushed down to mid-thigh, not allowing her much room for movement anyway, and Leonard is straddling her, restricting her ability to move even further. Considering that she’s tired and practically boneless, it suits her well.

He gently pulls her folds apart and lines himself up, before he finally pushes inside with a groan. “Fuck, you’re so tight like this. Feel so good.” he mumbles into her neck.

Christine just sighs in response, relishing the feeling of him sliding in and out of her slowly. It’s amazing. Her fingers curl into the sheet beneath her and one of Leonard’s hands comes up to cover hers. His other hand is in her hair, pulling it up and out of his way so he can continue his assault on her neck, while simultaneously holding her head in place.

With time his thrusts become harder, deeper. Christine moans when he hits the right spot and once he’s found it, Leonard is relentless, fucking her with slow strokes that seem to light up every nerve in her body. It doesn’t take long for her to be a squirming, panting mess.

As nice as it is, though, it’s not enough. She rarely ever comes from penetration alone. Thankfully, Leonard knows what she needs. “Touch yourself,” he demands, and Christine shoves her free hand underneath her. Tired as she is, her technique is sloppy, but in combination with Leonard’s thrusts it gets her there. She can feel the telltale tingle in her belly, and it doesn’t take long until she’s clenching around him as her orgasm hits.


	4. Nipple Play (+ Daddy Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was 'nipple play', but I couldn't resist and threw in some 'daddy kink' as well. 
> 
> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) for betaing this chapter.

When she comes out of the shower, only dressed in a towel, Leonard sits on the bed, back resting against the headboard, legs spread. He’s naked and Christine’s eyes travel across his sculpted chest and the light dusting of dark hair that covers it down to his navel and lower still to where he’s lazily fisting his half hard cock.

“Come here,” he says as he pats the mattress in front of him with his free hand.

Christine drops the towel and crawls onto the bed. Once she is close enough, she places her palm on his shoulder for balance and leans in to kiss him. She playfully runs her tongue across his lips until he opens up for her and allows her to deepen the kiss.

When they break apart, he pulls her into his lap so she’s straddling him. His dick is nestled between them and Christine teasingly rubs against it, enjoying the light pressure on her clit.

“Don’t,” Leonard says, and Christine stops immediately. “Good girl. Now be patient.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Leonard’s eyes leave hers and focus on her breasts instead. He reaches out with both hands and starts to run his index fingers in circles around her areolas. Despite the light touch, her body immediately reacts to the stimulation. The skin draws together, little bumps forming, and her nipples stiffen.

Christine sighs and lets her head fall back, arching her back in the process and pushing her breasts closer to Leonard’s teasing fingers.

He chuckles, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes her nipples between thumb and index finger and starts to gently roll them between his digits.

The tingling sensation she feels as a result makes her gasp. Christine bites her lower lip, trying to stifle a moan. They have barely started, and it already feels fucking amazing.

But Leonard isn’t done yet. Just when it’s getting too much, he leans forward and swirls his tongue around one of her nipples, before sucking it into his mouth. The hand on the other lets go of the aching bud and starts massaging her breast.

It takes all of Christine’s self-control not to shamelessly rut against him, to get some friction where she’s wet and wanting. But she has promised to be good and she will be. So she holds still and lets him have his way with her.

Leonard continues to lick and nibble on her left breast. Meanwhile, his hand is back on her other nipple, pulling and twisting it in a way that sends a combination of pleasure and pain right to her core.

Christine moans, her chest heaving under his fingers. Her eyes are closed and she’s biting her lip hard, the pain giving her something else to focus on than the burning need between her legs.

When Leonard closes his teeth around her left nipple, biting lightly before running is tongue over it to ease the sting, she all but sobs. “Please, Daddy!”

Leonard smirks against her chest, biting down again and pulling on her tender flesh before he lets it pop from his mouth. “What is it, sweetheart? What do you need?”

“I want to ride your cock, please.”

Leonard growls. He’s fully hard by now and his cock twitches against her belly. But rather than giving her permission, as she had hoped, he reaches for something on the nightstand.

Christine follows his movement with her eyes. It’s only then that she notices her favorite pair of nipple clamps. The silver tweezer clamps have three metal beads attached for extra weight. She groans at the thought of how they will tug on her nipples while she is riding Leonard.

“Please,” she begs.

“You want ’em?”

“Yes.”

Leonard grabs one of her stiff nipples, pulling it gently to attach the toy to it. He carefully tightens the little ring at the other end that increases the pressure and holds the clamps in place, before repeating the process on the other side. When he’s done, he flicks the beads, causing them to jingle and tug on her nipples.

Christine gasps, her fingers clenching on Leonard’s shoulders.

“You like that?” he asks, even though he knows full well that she does.

“Yes. It feels so good.”

“I’m gonna make you feel even better, darlin’,” Leonard says as he gently slaps her butt.

Knowing what he wants, Christine lifts her hips, so Leonard can wrap a hand around his cock and line himself up. Then she slowly sinks down on him.


	5. Double Penetration (+ Dirty Talk + Degradation) [McCoy/Chapel/Kirk]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was 'Double (or more) Penetration' so I threw Kirk into the mix. I also added some dirty talk and degradation.
> 
> Many thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) who made this fic sooooo much better and requested that I'd write some orgasms instead of ending the fic before that point.

Christine has fond memories of the first time they did this, back at the Academy, way before Jim was Captain Kirk. She had been curious to try it and Leonard had a thing for showing her off and on occasion sharing her. They both trusted Jim, for whom sex was – and still is – just a fun way to spend time, no strings attached. So after some careful negotiating they found themselves in bed together and realized they rather enjoyed it.

Now that they all serve on the Enterprise, they still indulge sometimes, though less frequently than they did before. Inside the bedroom Jim is just Jim, his title and responsibilities left by the door. In here, Leonard is in charge. As her Dom he decides how much of her he wants to share.

Some nights, he’ll tell her to blow Jim while he watches. On others he’ll ask Jim to eat her out or simply fucks her, leaving Jim to watch and jack himself off.

But it’s nights like this, when they are all in bed together, that Christine likes best. Having two men focused on her, giving her pleasure while taking their own, is exhilarating. There are hands and lips all over her body and sometimes she can’t even tell who is touching her where.

Tonight is no different. She has already come twice, once with Leonard’s fingers inside her while Jim watched and the second time on Jim’s face with Leonard’s cock in her mouth.

Now they are prepping for round three. She is on top of Leonard, kissing him. Her legs are on either side of his hips and her butt is up in the air. Jim is kneeling behind her, between Leonard’s spread legs. He’s already got one lubed up finger inside her ass, stretching her gently. Meanwhile, Leonard’s hands are on her thighs, slowly stoking up and down.

When Jim pushes a second finger inside, she gasps. Leonard takes the chance to deepen the kiss, before catching her bottom lip between his teeth and biting it playfully. Christine savors the different sensations, the stinging pain caused by Leonard’s teeth, the gentle caress of his hands and the pressure in her butt that hits all the right nerve endings. It feels so fucking good.

She starts moving her hips in time with Jim’s probing fingers, desperate for more. She’s already wet, has been for hours, but neither of the two men seems to be in a rush to take this further.

When Jim finally pushes a third finger in, Christine groans. She breaks the kiss and buries her face in Leonard’s neck instead. Her grip on his shoulders tightens reflexively with the need for something to hold on to, to ground her.

“You okay?” the doctor asks, concern evident in his voice.

Christine just nods. She’s neither trusting her voice nor her ability to form a coherent sentence right now. But she doesn’t get away that easily.

“I need to hear you say it,” Leonard reminds her gently.

“I’m fine. Feels so good.”

Jim, who stopped moving his fingers when Leonard checked in on her, continues to thrust them in and out, drawing another moan from her.

“Look at you, getting off on having his fingers in your ass. Bet you can’t wait for his cock.”

At Leonard’s words Christine’s hips buck on their own accord. He’s right, of course. She can’t wait to have not only one, but two dicks inside her and hearing him say dirty things in that sexy accent of his, only gets her more worked up.

“Such a good little slut. So eager for it.” Leonard’s harsh words are in stark contrast to his gentle caresses.

Christine can’t take it anymore. She needs them to move things along, right fucking now. “Please, I’m ready.”

“Jim?”

The man behind her thrusts his fingers into her a couple more times, before he responds. “She’s good, Bones.”

“Well, what are you waiting for then. You heard her. The slut wants your cock.”

Jim removes his fingers, and – going by the sounds of it – cleans them with the disinfectant Leonard, always the doctor, insists on using. Then he grabs Christine’s hips and pulls her closer to his own. He lines himself up, his tip, slippery with lube, pressing against her rim, and when Christine exhales, he gently pushes in.

Once the head is inside he pauses, giving her time to adjust, before he starts to move. His thrusts are shallow as he enters her slowly, inch by inch. Christine groans at the feeling. It’s good, but she also can’t wait to have him fully inside her.

When he finally bottoms out, Jim stops again. He rests his forehead between her shoulder blades for a moment. Christine can feel him panting against her skin. Apparently, she isn’t the only one enjoying this.

“You good, Jim?” Leonard sounds amused.

“She’s so fucking tight, Bones. Fuck.”

The way they talk about her, as if she’s just a body to be used for their pleasure is a total turn-on for her. Christine can’t help but clench around Jim in response, dragging a colorful curse from him.

Leonard chuckles. He moves one hand to his cock, stroking it a few times. “I bet her pussy is dripping.”

“Yes, please, I need… Fuck.” Christine groans when Jim choses this particular moment to grind against her ass.

“Please,” she pants into Leonard’s neck.

“What do you want, darlin’?”

“I need you both inside me.”

It takes a bit of maneuvering. Jim wraps one arm around her waist and together they move until she’s in the right position. Christine sits up and braces herself on Leonard’s chest with both hands. She can feel his cock nudging at her entrance. He has one hand wrapped around it, his other is still on her thigh, his thumb stroking her reassuringly.

“Go slow,” he reminds her.

She nods and starts sinking down on him.

As soon as he enters her, she gasps. She feels so full already, so tight. Part of her wonders if she can even do this, despite knowing full well that she can, has done so before.

Christine stops. She’s panting already and her legs are shaking.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Apparently, Leonard is just as overwhelmed as she is. “You feel so good.”

Encouraged by his words, Christine relaxes deliberately and pushes down further. Jim moves with her, but otherwise keeps still, while she takes as much of Leonard’s dick as she can. With one cock already inside her, it’s not easy.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just a little more. You’re doing fine.”

It takes some time, but in the end she manages. They are all panting and covered in sweat, but the feeling of having both of them inside her is indescribable. Christine savors it for a moment, until Jim starts squirming behind her. 

“Christine, I need to move, please.” He sounds almost desperate and Christine takes pity on him. He has been patient for so long.

“Fuck me, Jim.”

With a sigh, Jim pulls out before pushing back in. It’s the catalyst they need to start moving together. It takes a moment for them to find a rhythm that works, but once they get it right the constant pressure inside her, the feeling of both of them fucking her simultaneously, is pure bliss.

Jim has one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck for purchase. He sets a fast pace that soon has her gasping and moaning.

Her eyes find Leonard’s, who’s looking up at her, brows drawn together, jaw slack and panting. His gaze is full of raw need and desire.

“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart. Look so good getting fucked,” he says, smiling at her briefly, before his face scrunches up again. He closes his eyes and moans, his chest heaving under her palms.

Christine leans forward to capture his lips with her own. It’s a messy kiss, fueled by the desperate urge for release. They can’t keep it up for long, before they have to pull apart to catch their breath. Leonard thrusts into her, once, twice more, before his whole body goes stiff. He comes with a groan, his fingers digging into her thighs in a bruising grip that is sure to leave marks.

Jim keeps fucking her. He increases his pace, chasing his own peak with single-minded determination. Christine can feel Leonard gradually slipping out of her with each of Jim’s thrusts. She clenches around him, trying to keep him inside just a little longer, but to no avail. The next time Jim pushes in, Leonard’s cock slips out of her. Christine whines at the loss.

For a moment she panics, convinced that without Leonard inside her she won’t be able to come. That it won’t be enough. “Please, I… please,” she begs, not caring about how desperate she sounds. Her worries are for naught though.

Once Leonard has recovered, his focus is back on her. He leans up to take one of her stiff nipples into his mouth. He sucks on the little bud, using his teeth occasionally, to give her that mixture and pleasure and pain that she likes. One of his hands finds her clit and starts rubbing it. Between this additional stimulation and Jim’s hard thrusts, Christine can feel her orgasm building quickly. It doesn’t take long until she comes in a wave of intense pleasure that has her toes curling and her legs shaking.


	6. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians) for betaing.

Christine is kneeling on the bed, sitting on her haunches. She is naked and her legs are spread a little, to make it easier for Leonard to tie her up.

He starts on her left, wrapping the black rope around her leg, to tie her calf to her thigh. There’s enough rope for him to wind it around her thrice, before he starts to tie the knots that will hold it together. Once done, he moves on to her other side and repeats the process.

When both her legs are secured, he helps her lay down on her belly. “Arms behind your back,” he demands, as soon as she’s comfortable.

Christine brings her hands together at her lower back, and Leonard gets to work again, this time binding her wrists. She can feel the fabric being looped around her skin, loosely at first, before the rest of the rope is wound around the strands hanging between her wrists. With each wrap-around the bond tightens until her arms are secured.

“How does it feel? Not too tight?” Leonard asks.

“No, it’s good,” Christine replies. She knows only to speak when spoken to or to safeword if needed.

Leonard uses a fourth rope to connect the bonds on her thighs with those around her wrists. When he increases the tension, her arms are drawn further down towards her legs, until they are stretched as far as they will go. By now, Christine is unable to move.

“You look lovely like this, darlin’. All tied up just for me.”

One of his hands glides over her body, from her knee along her thigh and to her butt. He slaps her playfully, then crawls on top of her, arms braced on both sides of her shoulders to hold himself up. He leans down to nuzzle her neck, before planting a trail of kisses along her spine all the way down to her bound hands. He moves on to her butt then, gently nipping on one cheek, then the other. It’s not enough to leave a mark, but still allows her to enjoy a little pain.

Christine gasps, when his fingers brush against her sex next. The way he’s restrained her leaves her exposed to him and it seems like Leonard intends to make the most of it.

“So wet already. You like being tied up, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Leonard drags his fingers through her folds and around her entrance teasingly until she starts to squirm, pulling on her bonds.

“Impatient, are we? I think I need to teach you some restraint,” Leonard says and removes his hand.

Christine has to bite her tongue to stifle a protest. Objecting will only get her in more trouble, and she doesn’t want that. She’d much rather have his fingers back on her body.

However, instead of touching her again Leonard gets up. Christine turns her head to see what he’s doing, but she’s positioned in a way that doesn’t allow her to twist enough to get a good look. It’s a little unnerving, not to know what he’s up to, but it’s all part of the game.

Tied up as she is, she’s helpless and completely at his mercy. She only gets what he gives her and has to take everything in return.

The mattress behind her dips, letting her know that Leonard has joined her on the bed again and soon after she can hear the squelching sound of lube being squeezed out of a bottle.

Christine closes her eyes and deliberately focuses on lying still. She doesn’t want to give Leonard a reason to punish her. She can behave for him, show him that she’s a good girl. His good girl.

But despite her intentions, she can’t help but squirm a little when there’s suddenly slightly cold, lubed up silicone pressing against her entrance.

“I’ll tell you what,” Leonard says as he pushes the toy inside, “I have some paperwork to finish. If you can behave and stay quiet, I’ll fuck you afterwards. If not… let’s just say you won’t like it. Understood?”

Christine opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him. “Yes.”

“Good. Now be quiet and let me work.”

When Leonard gets off the bed and settles down at his desk, her eyes follow him. He grabs a padd, ignores her for now, and so far, being quiet isn’t an issue. However, based on the ridges she felt when the vibrator was inserted, Christine is fairly certain that it’s the remote controlled one and if that’s…

She doesn’t even have time to finish the thought before the toy inside her suddenly starts to vibrate, confirming her assumption. It’s on a low setting for now, but Christine has no doubt that the vibrations will increase over time. Knowing Leonard he won’t make this easy for her, won’t stop until she’s a shivering, squirming mess, ready to do anything just to find release. She’s both dreading and yearning for it.


	7. Fisting + Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why choose between two prompts if you can combine them? 😉
> 
> Thanks to [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians) for betaing.

Christine looks at Leonard, who’s lying between her thighs. He already has three fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her slowly. They have been at this for a while, trying to get her as relaxed and aroused as possible for what they have planned for today.

There is a towel underneath her, because with the amount of lube they will need, it’s bound to get messy.

“You’re gorgeous, darlin’,” Leonard says before kissing her inner thigh.

Christine loves his voice, especially when he’s turned on, because that’s when Leonard’s southern accent gets thicker. But it’s not just his voice. It’s the things he says.

“Can’t decide how I like you best. On your knees, sucking my cock, writhing and begging underneath me or tied up and helpless. Such a pretty little slut.”

He curls his fingers, finds her g-spot and starts rubbing it. “Come on, sweetheart, show me how much you want it.”

Christine lets her head fall back and closes her eyes. Her hands come up to hold on to the edge of the mattress above her and she shamelessly starts riding Leonard’s fingers, moving her hips in time with his thrusts.

“Look at you… Should have tied you up, hm? Give you some ropes to pull on?”

Fuck yes! She’d love to be tied down. Maybe have her legs bound as well.

Leonard chuckles. “Next time. Or I could tell Jim to hold you down while I put my whole hand inside you. I’m sure he’d love to see that.”

Christine moans at the thought. Would she want Jim to see her like that? She isn’t sure, but at least as a fantasy it’s exciting and that’s all it is right now. She allows herself to imagine Jim holding her wrists down, that lovely sculpted body of his right in front of her, while he’s watching Leonard’s fist disappear inside her.

“Fuck… Len…” She’s can feel the tightness in her lower belly that tells her she’s close. All it needs is a little bit more.

When Leonard’s lips close around her clit, she groans. Her hips start to buck uncontrollably, and he has to put one arm over them to hold her down.

He keeps sucking and flicking his tongue against the little bundle of nerves, while simultaneously increasing the speed with which he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. It doesn’t take long until she orgasms with his name on her lips.

Leonard doesn’t stop after she has come though. He only pulls his fingers out to apply more lube before inserting four and continuing to massage her.

Christine knows that the next bit will be the hardest, but she is still slack and boneless, endorphins racing through her body. All she needs to do is relax and trust Leonard.

“You already look so wrecked, darlin’. Your hair is a mess and your lips are red and swollen. Makes me want to see them wrapped around my cock, feel you choke on it.”

Christine arches her back and moans. She loves giving blowjobs. It allows her to concentrate on her partner’s pleasure, to watch them as they fall apart under her ministrations. It also appeals to her submissive side, giving sexual pleasure without receiving any. Unlike today, where she is on the receiving end, though no less submissive.

“Are you ready for my fist, darlin’?”

“Yes.” She’s as relaxed as she’ll ever be.

Leonard removes his hand to apply yet more lube. Before he slowly eases all five fingers in. He stops when he’s up to his knuckles inside her. His free hand comes to rest on her thigh, tenderly stroking her.

“You’ll let me know if I need to stop, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Take a deep breath, sweetheart.”

Christine does as she is told and when she exhales, Leonard carefully pushes in further. He gently twists his hand, working more and more of it inside her.

The sensation is intense. Christine feels so stretched and full, for a moment she wonders if she will be able to do his. She tenses up a little, and Leonard stops immediately.

“Almost there, darlin’.” He continues to caress her thigh, while he waits for her signal to continue.

Christine pushes the doubt aside and concentrates on her breathing again. She’s so close, his hand is almost inside her. She wants to do this, wants to show him that she can take it.

“More,” she finally says.

“You sure?”

“Yes… Please.”

Leonard kisses her thigh and carefully starts to push again.

When the widest part of his hand is finally inside her, Christine is panting and gasping. Leonard applies more lube before slowly inserting the rest of his palm. Once he’s in to the wrist, the pressure inside her is intense. 

“Fuck, sweetheart.”

Christine looks up, and sees Leonard look at where he’s up to his wrist in her body, his face full of amazement and fascination. He tentatively moves his hand a little, not thrusting, just slowly twisting it. With so much of him inside her, he hits all the right spots, and it sends a spark of pleasure through her. Christine gasps.

“Len…” she whines, head falling back on the pillow, “It’s… Fuck.”

“You like it?”

“Yes!”

Christine closes her eyes and focuses on what she feels, the sensation of being stretched, being filled completely. The pleasure even the smallest movements give her. Leonard’s lips on her thigh, leaving a trail of kisses between murmured endearments. She loses all feeling of time, allows herself to just enjoy the moment.


	8. Orgasm Delay/Denial (+ Daddy Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for beta reading this chapter.

“Please! Please, Daddy, I’m so close.”

Christine is writhing on the bed, moving her hips in time with Leonard’s fingers. She is covered in sweat; her hair is sticking to her forehead and her neck, her face feels hot. She doesn’t know how long they have been in bed together, but it seems like hours. Long, torturous hours during which he has brought her to the edge over and over again, just to ultimately deny her release.

This time he keeps fingering her until she’s arching her back, hands buried in the sheets, panting heavily, before he pulls out.

Christine’s eyes open wide in shock. “No! Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop! Please, Daddy, I… I need…” She’s desperate to come, but Leonard won’t give in.

Instead, he wraps his arm around her to stroke her hip and kisses her shoulder, staying well away from her erogenous zones until she has come down from her high a little.

“I love to see you all desperate, sweetheart. I could do this all night.”

“No, please!” Christine bites her lower lip, trying to hold back tears. She’s not sure how much more she can take. The constant up and down is getting to her.

“Shhhh…” Leonard cups her cheek in one hand, caressing it with his thumb. “It’s okay. I’ll let you come. Eventually.”

He kisses her then, and his hand slides from her face down to her breast, slowly circling one of her nipples. His mouth follows the same path and by the time he starts licking and nibbling on her breast, his hand is already back between her thighs.

His fingers brush against her entrance teasingly, but he only slips the tip of one inside to trace the opening.

Christine tries to tilt her hip, to change the angle and get more of him inside her, but Leonard isn’t having any of it. He withdraws his finger, uses it to part her folds instead and goes straight for her clit.

He’s been teasing her so much that she’s sensitive and it doesn’t take long until Christine is moaning and panting again, her body wound tight, fruitlessly chasing yet another orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is a busy day, so my story for Day 9 of Kinktober may be a day late. If so, there'll be two chapters on Saturday.


	9. Spanking (+ roleplay + degradation + dirty talk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was 'Spanking' but I also threw in some roleplay, degradation and dirty talk. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians) for beta reading this chapter.

They are in orbit above Risa, most of the crew is already planetside for some much needed R&R. Christine is itching to spend some time at one of the famous beaches as well, but Leonard has asked her to meet him in his office before she beams down.

When she enters the room, he’s sitting behind his desk, reading.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Nurse Chapel. There are a few matters we need to discuss.” He puts the padd down and looks at her.

Nurse Chapel? He only ever calls her that at work, and rarely at that, but why would he… That’s when she notices that his desk is suspiciously clear. Not that it’s ever messy, but usually there are a few padds lying around or a cup of coffee sitting next to him.

“It’s come to my attention that you seem distracted during your shift. You’re not working as efficient as you should.”

For a second Christine is confused both, by the odd phrasing that doesn’t really sound like him and his claim, because there is no way that Leonard has any reason to be unhappy with her performance. Then it dawns on her. A few weeks ago he had asked her about her erotic fantasies and she had shared one with him. Suddenly, it all makes sense.

Taking on the role she assumes she’s supposed to play, Christine looks down embarrassedly. “I’m sorry, Dr. McCoy. I will try my best to do better,” she says, trying to sound remorseful, even though she’s anything but. She’s excited and a little giddy.

Christine never thought that Leonard would ever consider fulfilling this particular fantasy of hers. They keep their private life and their professional life separate as best they can. Playing in medbay, even in the privacy of Leonard’s soundproof office, is something they have never seriously considered, but with the crew gone, Leonard must have seen his chance and Christine is more than happy to play along.

“Saying sorry won’t do, nurse. I will have to talk to the Captain about this.”

Christine looks up at him with wide eyes. “Please, Sir. Is this really necessary? I promise I’ll do better. You won’t have any more reason to be dissatisfied with my work.”

“You just want me to let it go? Pretend you didn’t neglect your duties?”

“No, Sir. But isn’t there another way? Surely the Captain has more important things to do.”

Leonard takes a moment to seemingly think about her words. “I suppose I could take matters into my own hands, discipline you for your transgressions.”

“Whatever you think is appropriate, Doctor.”

He pushes his chair back and gets up. “Bend over the desk, nurse.”

Christine hesitates for a moment. After all, it wouldn’t do to seem too eager, ever though her panties are already damp.

Leonard just raises a brow, looking at her expectantly and Christine finally does as she’s told.

He walks around the desk and comes to stand behind her. “I think a good old-fashioned spanking will do you good, nurse.” He places his hands on her thighs just below the hem of her uniform dress and lets them glide up her legs, taking the fabric with him until it bunches at her waist. He grabs hold of her hips for a moment, his strong fingers digging into her skin, showing a hint of his strength and making her feel vulnerable.

Next, he pulls down her panties, his fingers once more trailing over her legs in the process. When he reaches her ankles, he tabs one of them and Christine lifts first one foot, then the other, to allow him to pull them off.

Leonard stands back up and throws the panties on the desk, right where she can see them. A constant reminder of how exposed she is right now.

“Spread your legs,” he instructs, and she does. “Now hold still and count.”

“Yes, Doct… ah…” She doesn’t have time to finish her sentence before his hand lands on her left butt cheek. It stings. Leonard is not holding back it seems. “One.”

He aims for the other one next, hitting her with equal force. 

“Two.” Christine closes her eyes and enjoys the first sparks of pain.

Strokes three and four come in quick succession. She briefly wonders if he can already see his handprints on her ass or if it’s not enough yet.

For number five and six he aims lower, hitting the area where her thighs meet her butt. By now her hands are balled into fists and she is wet. Considering how hard Leonard is spanking her, her ass must surely be red by now and the thought alone has her groan.

“I’ll make sure you’ll remember this lesson, nurse,” he sounds a little breathless.

“Seven.”

“You’ll be reminded of it every time you sit down.”

Christine gasps at the thought and when Leonard slaps her again she can’t help but moan, before adding, “Eight.”

Leonard stops. He kneads her stinging buttocks, making Christine arch her back. Then he roughly shoves a hand between her thighs.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, nurse. Not much of a punishment then, is it?” Leonard slides two fingers inside her and begins to thrust.

“I’m sorry, Doctor.”

“You will be, when I’m done with you.”

When he pulls out of her, Christine whines. It turns into a groan though as soon as Leonard continues to spank her.

“Nine.” She can feel the stickiness of her own arousal on her ass when he removes his hand and hits her other cheek. “Ten.”

Eleven and twelve are quickly added, before he aims for the juncture of her legs again. “Thirteen. Fourteen.” Leonard pauses to run his hands over her ass again, while Christine tries to catch her breath.

“You’re so wet. You’re practically dripping. You like it when I hit you, nurse?”

“Yes,” Christine admits, “Please, Doctor McCoy, do it again.”

He does as requested. “Seventeen.”

“You’re such a good little slut.”

“Eighteen.”

“I think I’m going to fuck you when we’re done. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

The nineteenth and twentieth stroke follows quickly, leaving her lying on the desk, panting, when suddenly the sound of a zipper being undone grabs her attention. She twists her head to get a glimpse of Leonard, in hopes of being able to watch him undress, but he only shoves his pants down enough to free his hard cock and push it against her ass.

“I bet you’ve thought about this, nurse, when you touch yourself at night, alone in your bed. Have you shoved a toy inside your dripping cunt wishing it was my cock?” He rubs against her stinging butt, making her hiss as the pain intensifies.

Chasing more of it, Christine pushes back against him. “Yes, doctor. Yes.”

“What else have you been fantasizing about? Tell me,” Leonard demands. He retreats a little to slide the tip of his dick through her wet folds teasingly.

“I’ve thought about spending my breaks in here with you, under your desk, sucking your cock.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?

“Yes, doctor.” Christine groans when he lines himself up and pushes inside.

Leonard doesn’t give her time to adjust. He simply grabs her hips, before he pulls out almost completely only to push back inside. “What else?” he grunts out, as he continues to fuck her.

The pace he sets is hard and fast and Christine scrambles to press her hands against the surface of the desk to find some purchase and push back against him. “Sometimes I… ah…. I wish you’d… bend me over a biobed and fuck me. I don’t even ca…care if anyone sees. I just want you inside me.”

“Such a greedy little slut,” Leonard is panting above her, “I bet if I told you to get naked, climb on a biobed and put on a show for everyone in medbay you’d happily do it. Shove your fingers right into your wet pussy and let them all know just how desperate you are for it.”

“Yes, Doctor McCoy. Yes.”

She can feel the edge of the desk dig into her hips every time Leonard pushes into her. Surely, it’ll leave bruises. The thought makes her smile briefly, before Leonard hits the right spot inside her and her face contorts in pleasure as she moans.

Between the spanking, the dirty talk and the punishing rhythm of his thrusts, Christine is already close. She can feel her orgasm building, the tightness in her lower belly, the tingling sensation that urges her to chase her release.

Leonard slides one arm around her to rub her clit. “Come on, slut. Come for me.”

She clenches around him as her orgasm hits and it only takes a couple more thrusts before he follows her.

When he’s done, he leans down, covering her body with his, his arms braced on the table next to her to take some of his weight off her. They are both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Once he has recovered a little, Leonard presses a kiss between her shoulder blades. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.“


	10. Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) for beta reading this chapter.

“You’re thinking too much, darlin’” Leonard mumbles against her neck where he’s busy leaving a trail of kisses.

He’s right, of course, and Christine decides then and there to stop worrying about the upcoming inventory she’s in charge of and focus on the naked man in her arms instead. And what a nice example of the other sex he is. He may not have a six pack, but his arms and shoulders make it obvious that he works out and the result is rather stunning.

Christine doesn’t have much time to appreciate Leonard’s physique though, as he seems eager to move things along and that is just fine by her. They end up sprawled on his bed, Christine on her back with Leonard half on top of her. She can feel his hard dick against her hip and one of his legs is in between hers, pressing against her core.

When he starts to caress her breasts, alternating between licking and sucking on one of her stiff nipples, and gently pinching and pulling on the other, her hands come up to keep him in place, one at the nape of his neck, toying with his hair, the other on his arm, holding on.

The way he touches her feels amazing and amps up her arousal. Her hips start moving on their own accord, and once she finds the right angle to get pressure on her clit, she shamelessly grinds against him.

She’s already wet and the additional friction feels incredible, especially in combination with what Leonard is doing. So Christine just lets herself enjoy the moment. She closes her eyes and arches up into Leonard’s touch, eager for more, while keeping up the rolling motion of her hips.

Still caressing her breasts, Leonard matches her thrusts with his own slow ones, leaving traces of sticky precum on her thigh. They grind against each other, relishing the intimacy, the feeling of skin on skin.

The sudden urge to touch more of him makes her release her grip on his arm and slide her own around him instead. She runs her nails over his skin, from his shoulder blades down to his ass.

Leonard shudders underneath her fingers and retaliates by twisting the nipple he’s toying with roughly. He closes his teeth on the other one and lightly bites down, before caressing her stinging flesh with gentle fingers and the flat of his tongue.

The way he touches her is enough to have her writhe and moan beneath him and he hasn’t even gone anywhere near her pussy yet. Truth be told he might not have to. She’s already panting and so turned on that a bit more frottage may well be all she needs.

They continue like this for a while, until Leonard releases her nipple from his mouth and lifts his head. “God, look at you. So close already.” 

Christine opens her eyes, and fuck, what a sight he is, hair dishevelled and a gleam in his eyes that goes straight to her dripping pussy.

“Can you come like that?” he asks and shifts his weight a little, increasing the pressure on her clit.

Normally, it would take more for her to get off, but for some reason she’s already so close that it won’t take much for her to come. “Yes.”

He starts grinding harder into her then and Christine matched his pace, both frantically rubbing against each other.

It doesn’t take long until she can feel the tension building in her abdomen that tells her she is almost there. Leonard’s thigh is slippery with her arousal by now, but fuck does it feel good. Christine cups his face and pulls it up to hers for a kiss.

“Come for me, Christine,” he mumbles against her lips, when they come up for air, before leaning in to kiss her again and it only takes few more thrusts before she arches her back and does.


	11. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians) for beta reading this chapter.

Christine’s arms are tied to the headboard and her calves to her thighs. The ropes securing them are in turn connected to the bedframe, forcing her knees apart. There is a blindfold over her eyes, leaving her even more at Leonard’s mercy than just being tied down would.

The combination of not being able to move and not seeing what is about to come has her heart pounding in her chest. It’s a mixture of excitement and fear that makes her blood rush through her veins and leaves her wet and wanting.

With one of her sense taken away, her others improve. She’s able to hear better, can make out even faint sounds like the rustling that comes from somewhere to her left, probably the closet. It suggests that Leonard is going through her toy collection, at least that’s the most logical explanation Christine can come up with and she really hopes she’s right.

She’s curious to know which one he will pick, but being bound and blind as she is, she has to wait to find out. That doesn’t stop her mind from wandering though. She’s mentally going over all her toys, thinking about which ones she would like him to use and she’s getting wetter and wetter just considering all the different options.

After a while Leonard seems to have made his choice, because Christine can hear him walk across the room towards the bed. She’s biting her lower lip in nervous anticipation. Her mouth is dry all of a sudden and she has to swallow.

When the mattress dips, indicating that Leonard has joined her on the bed again, her chest is already heaving and her fingers are curled around the ropes that bind her, because she needs something to ground her.

“You look gorgeous like this, darlin’”

Leonard’s voice seems louder somehow. Christine turns her face to the direction it’s coming from, desperate for some kind of contact. “Len, please. Touch me,” she can’t help but ask.

Maybe it’s the tone of her voice that betrays her need, maybe he does it because he doesn’t feel like making her beg right now, but for some reason Leonard obliges her. When his fingers lightly brush against the inside of her right knee, her legs twitch. He continues along her thigh and her butt, ignoring her pussy for now. He playfully slaps her before leaning in to kiss her other thigh and rubbing his evening stubble across the sensitive skin.

Christine gasps. The sensations are so much more intense than what she’s used to.

“I’m going to make you scream, sugar,” Len promises, before pressing something wet, smooth and ice-cold against her pussy.


	12. Threesome [McCoy/Chapel/Kirk]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) for beta reading this chapter.

Christine runs the flat of her tongue along the underside of Leonard’s hard dick. He’s spread out in front of her on the bed, head and shoulders propped up with pillows so he has a better view of her and Jim. They are positioned between his spread legs, Christine on all fours, hands placed on either side of Leonard’s hips to brace herself against Jim’s hard thrusts as he fucks her from behind.

One of Leonard’s hands is on his cock, holding it for her, seeing how she doesn’t have a hand free to do so herself. The other is on the back of her head, buried in her long blond hair, keeping her in place while she twirls her tongue around the tip of his dick.

Meanwhile, Jim is holding her hips in a bruising grip as he slams into her, just to pull out almost all the way again. “She feels so fucking good on my cock, Bones,” he says and buries himself inside her to the hilt once more.

Leonard just grunts in response, because Christine, pushed forward by Jim’s thrusts, chooses to use that momentum to lean down further and take more of Leonard’s hard dick into her mouth. Then she starts sucking, and Leonard swears.

She enjoys a brief moment of triumph, knowing that she’s making him feel as good as Jim is making her feel. Especially because it’s not easy for her to concentrate on giving head while she’s being fucked.

For one, there’s the distraction of her own arousal, the amazing feeling when Jim hits the spot that makes her gasp and forces her to abandon her efforts to get Leonard off for a moment. And then there’s the way Jim is pounding into her that makes it hard to control her movements. As a result, she ends up being pushed down further than she’s comfortable with now and then, which has her eyes tear up and even makes her choke on Leonard’s cock occasionally.

She’s trying her best, but it’s definitely one of her sloppier blowjobs with too little technique and too much spit. Leonard doesn’t seem to mind though. “You look so good between us, darlin’,” he says, “Love seeing you like this.”

When Christine raises her watering eyes to meet his, she can see the affection in them.


	13. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard complaints about the lack of vibrating cock rings in fanfic. The prompt 'toys' seemed idea to do something about that. 😉
> 
> Shoutout to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) for beta reading.

They are lying on their sides, facing one another. They’ve taken their time to gradually build their arousal, have been kissing and caressing each other for a while now. Christine has one hand on Leonard’s cock and is stroking him slowly, while his hand is on her breast, alternating between kneading her soft flesh and toying with her pebbled nipple.

It’s nice to have time to enjoy this, to draw out the pleasure. Christine is already wet, but there is no rush. She continues to stroke Leonard languidly, can feel him react to her touch, hardening even further under her fingers. When she gently swipes her thumb over the tip following the next upstroke, his cock twitches in her hand. She pumps him a couple more times for good measure before she releases him and reaches blindly for something on the bed beside her.

Her fingers pat over the mattress for a moment, until she finds what she’s looking for. The silicone feels cool in her hand at first, but it warms quickly. Christine wraps her fingers around it and holds it for a moment. With her hand otherwise occupied, she lightly runs her knuckles along the underside of Leonard’s cock, not willing to stop touching him completely and presses her mouth more firmly to his to deepen the kiss.

When the ring is warm enough, she gently pulls back and disentangles herself from Leonard. Pushing herself up with her free hand Christine sits up while Leonard rolls onto his back, to make it easier for her to put the toy on him.

His dick is long and hard and Christine can’t help herself. She reaches for it, closing her palm around the silky flesh once more to stroke him a few times, before she has to let go again to pull the silicone ring wide enough to slip it on Leonard’s cock. She makes sure the little pad on top is in the right position before she carefully lets the ring tighten. Once it’s on, she presses the little button on the side, and the toy begins to vibrate.

Leonard hums contently and Christine looks up to meet his eyes. The soft, loving look he gives her warms her heart and makes her want to be closer to him again. So she crawls on top of him, straddling him, and leans forward to kiss him.

She gently strokes his tongue with hers and reaches between them to line up his cock. When she finally sinks down on him, she sighs.

Christine enjoys the feeling of having Leonard inside her for a moment before she begins to move her hips slowly. Trying to find the right angle, she tilts them a little until she can grind down on the pad on top of the ring. When it presses against her clit, she moans unashamedly.

The toy’s vibrations go straight to her core and Christine has to pause and rest her head on Leonard’s chest for a moment to catch her breath. His arms come up to hold her, to gently caress her back until she’s ready to move again.


	14. Cock-Warming (+ Daddy Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wians for betaing this chapter.

When Christine walks into Leonard’s quarters, she finds him reading at his desk. The frown on his face makes it clear that he’s not in a good mood. He throws her an exasperated look and says, “None of these imbeciles seem to have even the faintest idea how to write a report.”

Paperwork. That would explain the mood he’s in. In Christine’s opinion the bureaucratic nightmare she has to deal with as head nurse is bad enough. She doesn’t even want to know how much worse it is for the CMO.

Leonard sighs and drops the padd on the desk. He turns in his chair to face her and Christine walks over to him. She steps in between his spread legs and leans down to kiss him.

“Hi,” she whispers against his lips when they pull apart.

“Hello, darlin’. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Leonard pulls her down into his lap and kisses her again, obviously happy to let himself be distracted for a while. He has one hand on her hip and the other in her hair. It takes a moment until Christine notices that he pulls out the pins that hold her hairdo in place.

Christine doesn’t mind. She wraps her arms around his neck and lets him do as he pleases. Soon, her long blond hair falls down her back and around her shoulders.

When they finally pull apart, she rests her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the intimate moment. “Do you have a lot of work to do tonight?”

Leonard sighs. “‘fraid so.”

Christine raises her head to look at him. “Is there anything I can do to make it more bearable?”

“You could be a good girl and crawl under that desk to keep my cock warm for me,” Leonard says with a smirk that goes straight to her core. It’s unfair how a single look from him can get her all hot and bothered.

“Yes, Daddy,” she replies without missing a beat. It’s a simple request and if it makes Leonard happy Christine will gladly do this for him.

She stands up and Leonard pushes his chair back a little to give her more room. As soon as there’s enough space, she kneels and crawls underneath the desk and once she’s in position Leonard pulls his chair back in front of the desk and cages her in between his spread legs.

“If you’re good, I’ll reward you afterwards.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Christine undoes his pants and pulls out his flaccid cock. Then she leans in and takes it into her mouth. She doesn’t suck on it or stimulate him otherwise. She just lets it lie on her tongue and rests her head on Leonard’s thigh, closes her eyes and focuses on breathing through her nose.

After a while Leonard puts one of his hands on her head and starts stroking her hair. Christine sighs contently. She could stay like this forever.


	15. Deep-Throating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) for beta reading.

“You’re beautiful, darlin’”

Kneeling on the floor, Christine looks up through watery eyes. She has to blink a few times to see more than the blurry shape of the man she loves.

Leonard sits on the couch in front of her, leaning back, his hands resting lightly on his spread thighs. He’s not touching her, not guiding or forcing her movements. He just watches as she takes his cock into her mouth again, inch by inch.

Once she has gone as far as she comfortably can, Christine deliberately relaxes her throat and focuses on breathing through her nose. Then she pushes down further, until Leonard’s cock slips into her throat.

“So fucking beautiful,” Leonard mumbles above her. He’s panting now and his voice sounds a little strained. “Such a good girl.”

Christine stays like this for as long as she can. She ignores the spit running down her chin and the way her eyes tear up. When it finally becomes too much, she pulls back and lets Leonard’s cock slip from her mouth. Her throat feels raw and she coughs. Once she can breathe again, she notices that Leonard’s hands are balled to fists. She looks up at him then and what she sees makes her breath hitch.

Leonard's eyes are dark with desire. His jaw is slack and he’s breathing heavily. He looks strained, every muscle of his body tense, as if he has to force himself to stay still.

Christine wraps her hand around his spit-slick cock and pumps him a few times. His reaction is instantaneous. He groans and thrusts into her hand, all that pent-up energy from not being able to move earlier dissolving. She lets him enjoy it and continues to jack him off for a bit before she stops.

Hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Christine catches Leonard’s eyes again, takes one big breath and leans forward. She wraps her lips around the head of this cock and twirls her tongue around it.

“Fuck, sweetheart. Your lips look so good wrapped around my cock.”

Christine hollows her cheeks and sucks lightly. She loves hearing him talk like that, especially when his voice is deep and his drawling accent more pronounced from arousal. It goes straight to her core, leaving her wet and wanting. Knowing that he’s enjoying what she does to him makes it hotter and more pleasurable for her. Though what she likes even more than making him sound like that is getting him to a point where he struggles to form a coherent sentence. With that goal in mind, she relaxes her throat again and pushes past her gag reflex to take Leonard’s cock deeper and deeper until her nose is buried in the wiry curls at its base.


	16. Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) for beta reading this chapter.

They are lying in bed together, Leonard’s chest pressed against her back. He has one arm wrapped around her and mindlessly traces patterns across her collarbone.

It’s nice to just lie here like that, but as much as Christine is enjoying it, she can’t fail to notice that Leonard seems distracted again. It’s not the first time he’s been preoccupied in recent weeks. There’s definitely something on his mind and unlike he usually does, he hasn’t shared it with her this time.

“Credit for your thoughts.”

“Hm?” It sounds confused and is the only response she gets.

Christine sighs. She gently pushes Leonard’s arm away so she can turn around and look at him while she tries a more direct approach.

“You seem distracted. What’s going on?”

Leonard frowns. He opens his mouth, but Christine interrupts the denial she knows he’s about to utter.

“You nearly forgot about the Captain’s physical yesterday. Considering how hard it usually is to drag him down to medbay, I’d say that’s pretty unusual.”

Instead of responding, Leonard rolls onto his back, breaking eye contact, and sighs. He drags a hand over his face and through his hair. He seems a little lost and Christine almost regrets asking.

“This is not how I had planned this, darlin’,” Leonard finally responds and sits up.

Christine follows suit. There’s a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she nervously watches him.

The worry is probably written all over her face because Leonard smiles at her briefly and leans closer to brush his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

“Wait here,” he says and gets up.

Christine watches him as he walks past the partition that separates his bedroom from the rest of his quarters. She can hear him open and close a drawer somewhere, probably his desk.

He returns with a flat, square case and sits down next to her on the bed again.

“Open it,” he says and holds the case out to her.

Confused Christine just looks at it for a moment. It’s made of wood and there are symbols carved into the top that she can’t place. She reaches for it and takes it from Leonard to do as he asks. She’s not sure what to expect when she undoes the metal claps at the front and opens the lid.

What she sees takes her breath away and makes her jaw drop. On the white fabric that lines the case rests a beautiful silver Iridian wedding collar decorated with intricate engraved patterns. It’s beautiful.

Christine blinks, not trusting her own eyes. When she looks up at Leonard she notices that he seems nervous. He swallows visibly, before he says, “Christine Chapel, will you marry me?”

Christine just looks at him for a moment, needing a second to understand what’s happening, before she smiles. “Yes.”

Then she leans forward and kisses him.


	17. Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee) for beta reading and for entertaining me with creative synonyms for the word "breast". 😂

Christine hisses as the first drop of wax hits her skin at the top of her sternum. The hot, searing pain feels incredible. A second follows quickly slightly lower as Leonard draws a line down the middle of her chest.

Once he reaches the valley between her breasts, he moves the candle to the left and starts to drip wax onto one of the soft mounds. Christine pulls on the rope that binds her arms to the headboard and arches her back in response. The feeling is intense and so, so good. She groans quietly, enjoying the pain, as Leonard paints a circle of wax around the areola. By the time he is done, she is panting, wet and aching for more.

But instead of continuing, Leonard puts the candle aside for a moment and leans over her to mouth at her other breast. His kisses and the way he twirls his tongue around her nipple, gently stimulating, create a lovely contrast to the pain on the other side. Though when he pulls back to blow onto the pebbled bud, it’s even better.

Christine sighs and closes her eyes for a moment to focus on what she’s feeling, the rapidly hardening wax on the one side that’s trapping the burning heat underneath its shell and the cool air on the other. She loves the mixture of pleasure and pain that he gives her, though when Leonard goes back to nibbling and sucking on her sensitive skin part of her wishes she could touch him, could pull him closer or up to meet her lips.

“Please, Len.” She sounds needy even to her own ears.

Leonard looks up at her and the heat in his eyes makes Christine squirm. He closes his teeth around her nipple and pulls on it gently, before letting it pop out of his mouth.

“You ready for more, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

Leonard sits up and picks up the candle. He holds it right over the middle of her left breast and tilts it slowly until it’s parallel with her body, dribbling hot wax all over her nipple and making her scream in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a lot harder than it should have been, but it's finally done. I'm way behind now, but I hope I'll be able to catch up tonight or latest on the weekend.


	18. Underwear (+ a hint of Daddy kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for beta reading.

Christine looks at herself in the full-length mirror. She’s wearing a lovely pale pink set of lingerie. The bra is mostly see-through lace embroidered with strategically placed flowers and the matching thong covers barely anything. It mostly consists of six pink straps that crisscross in the front and the back and a tiny bit of fabric that covers her most intimate parts. She’s also wearing the garter belt that goes with this set, nude stockings and strappy six-inch heels. If this won’t get Leonard to stop working, nothing will. She squares her shoulders, stands tall and walks over to the partition that separates the bedroom from the rest of their quarters.

As expected, Leonard is still engrossed in his work and pays her no attention. So Christine takes her time to strike a pose. She slightly crooks her hip, raises one arm to braces her forearm against the wall next to her head. Her other arm is at her side, her hand lightly resting on her thigh.

“Len?”

“Hm?” He doesn’t even look up.

So much for the sexy pose. But Christine doesn’t give up that easily. “Come to bed.”

“In a minute,” he responds, head still buried in the files on the display in front of him.

It looks like she will have to resort to plan B. Christine pushes herself off the wall and walks over to the desk. She comes to stand behind Leonard and wraps her naked arms around him. That, finally, gets his attention.

Leonard grabs one of her hands and pulls her closer, around his chair, until she’s next to him, so he can look at her. His piercing gaze meets her eyes before it travels down further and further over her breasts to her barely covered pussy. He turns towards her then and his hands come up to her hips. He traces the outline of the garter, his fingers ghosting over her skin until they come to rest on her bare ass.

“Turn around,” he orders, giving her ass a little squeeze before letting go.

Christine does as she is told, but slowly, well aware that his eyes are on the lingerie she’s wearing. She might as well give him the chance to appreciate the view.

“I should make you kneel and wait for this,” Leonard says after a moment.

However, Christine is fairly confident that he won’t. When she hears the chair creak only to feel Leonard’s body pressed against her back seconds later, she knows she was right.

He wraps one arm around her, his hand tracing the strips of fabric on her lower belly. The other is in her hair, grabbing a fistful to pull her head to the side and expose her neck to him. Leonard wastes no time to press his lips to the sensitive skin. He nibbles and licks his way up to her ear.

“Not sure if I should spank you or fuck you first.”

When he presses himself more firmly against her, Christine can feel his hardening cock against her ass. She grinds back, increasing the pressure, but doesn’t respond.

“Such a greedy little slut. I’m gonna spank you, fuck you and then tie you to the bed with a toy inside you while I finish my work.”

Christine smiles. Sounds like she’s about to have a good evening.

“But don’t think for a second that you’ll get to come tonight.”

“But Daddy…” Christine protests, no longer smiling.

“No buts sweetheart. You need to learn patience. But don’t worry, I’ll let you wear that pretty underwear of yours for all of it.”


	19. Aphrodisiacs (i.e. sex pollen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since this is a Star Trek fic I can get away with sex pollen as 'aphrodisiacs'. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for the beta and the encouraging comments.

“What happened?” Christine asks as soon as she enters their quarters, medical tricorder already in hand.

Jim, no, Captain Kirk, she reminds herself, has the good grace to look a little sheepish. “Bones got exposed to something.”

Christine glares at him on her way past. “Why didn’t you bring him to medbay?”

“He didn’t want me to.” Jim says to her back, because Christine is already on her way to the bed where Leonard is tossing and turning.

“Len?”

The only response she gets is a groan. He doesn’t even open his eyes to look at her.

Christine activates the scanner and runs it over him. Whatever it is, according to the readouts, it’s wreaking havoc on Leonard’s body. His vital signs are all over the place. His heartrate and temperature are up, he’s breathing heavily, and his hormone levels are off.

“Help me get him to medbay, Jim.”

“No!” Leonard’s eyes fly open and he’s looking panicked. “’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not,” Christine says, noticing that his pupils are blown wide and mentally adding it to the list of symptoms, “Whatever you’ve been exposed to…”

“Cupiditas pollen,” he interrupts her, before she can even finish. It’s said quietly so only she can hear and with a hint of shame.

Suddenly it all makes sense; the state he’s in and why he doesn’t want to go to medbay. Leonard would probably rather use a transporter ten times a day than have his colleagues and friends know that he’s been dosed with sex pollen. Not to mention, there’s no known cure aside from working it out of his system.

“Chris…” He’s looking at her pleadingly.

“Get out, Jim,” she says without breaking eye contact with Leonard.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong with him.”

“Out or I’ll hypo your ass with everything in my med kit.”

“Jeez, woman, he’s rubbing off on you.”

Christine smiles and reaches out to cup Leonard’s cheek. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Leonard closes his eyes with a sigh and leans into her touch. He rubs his face against the palm of her hand and kisses the ball of her thumb.

Aware that Jim is still in the room, Christine turns her head to look at him. “He’ll be fine, Jim. I’ll take care of him. But I need you to leave. Now.”

For a moment it looks like Jim might refuse, maybe demand an explanation, he is their captain after all, but then his shoulders drop, and he nods. “Okay. I’ll go. Just… it’s my fault,” he admits sheepishly.

Christine isn’t surprised. When is it ever not? Jim will do something rash or outright stupid on away missions and Leonard tries to keep him in one piece, rushing into danger right at Jim’s side without a thought for himself. But that’s besides the point right now.

“It’s okay. It’s nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Jim nods and looks from her to Leonard. “I’ll see you later, Bones.” Then he turns around and leaves.

Christine waits until she can hear the door closing behind him before she gets up. Or rather tries to. She doesn’t get very far, because Leonard clings to her arm and refuses to let go.

“Don’t leave. Need you.”

“I know. I’m not going anywhere. Just let me take my dress off,” she says, leaning awkwardly over the bed.

She’s close enough to see him swallow when she mentions undressing. Apparently, Leonard likes the idea, though he’s only reluctantly letting go of her.

Once she’s free, Christine makes short work of her uniform and kicks off her boots. Still in her underwear she joins Leonard on the bed.

He reaches for her and all but drags her on top of his still clothed body, raising his head to capture her lips with his as soon as she’s within reach.

When their lower halves meet, Christine can feel Leonard’s hard cock pressing up against her. She grinds down on him and is rewarded with a gasp as Leonard breaks the kiss. He begins to move his hips, rubbing against her, almost frantically chasing friction. Christine lets him. She just moves in sync with him and continues to kiss him.

It doesn’t take long until Leonard’s thrusts become uncoordinated. He seems way too far gone for what little time they have spent making out, but it’s the pollen in his system amping up his arousal.

“So close. Gonna… Ah… Gonna come.”

He seems desperate for it, but also somewhat uncomfortable seeing how he turns his face away from her as if he’s trying to hide.

It worries her a little, so Christine stops moving.

Leonard’s reaction is instantaneous. “Don’t! Don’t stop!” He looks at her with wide eyes and an almost panicked expression.

“Shhh… It’s okay,” she says with a soothing tone of voice. “I’m gonna make you come, but not like this.”

She reaches for his pants and undoes them, pulling them down just enough so she can free his cock from his briefs. It’s hard and heavy in her hand, the foreskin already retracted, and the bulbous glans exposed. It curves upwards to his belly, smearing precum on his shirt.

To avoid further stains, Christine pushes his uniform top and undershirt up until they are bunched underneath his arms. Then she wraps her hand around Leonard’s cock and starts pumping him in a fast rhythm.

Leonard has his eyes closed and his head thrown back. He’s panting and moaning, moving his hips in tandem with her hand, desperately fucking her fist. It doesn’t take long until he comes all over her hand and his belly with a hoarse shout. Christine strokes him through it, only stopping when he starts going soft in her hand.

She brushes a final kiss against Leonard’s lips, before she sits up and starts rummaging underneath the covers for her sleep shirt with her clean hand. Once she’s got it, she wipes the semen off her other hand, then turns to Leonard to get rid of the mess on his stomach.

But what she sees stops her in her tracks. Leonard has his arm thrown over his head, effectively hiding his eyes from her. It’s so different from his usual behavior that Christine feels a little lost. She’s used to open affection and postcoital cuddling, not this.

“I’m sorry.” Leonard sounds utterly defeated.

Christine is confused. “What for?”

Leonard just shrugs, still hiding. “I don’t like this,” he admits.

It takes her a moment to understand what he means, but once she does it seems pretty obvious. For someone who likes to be in charge in the bedroom as much as out of it, it must be hard to not be in control of his own body. Usually it’s Leonard who turns _her_ into a writhing moaning mess begging for more. It must be unsettling for him to be on the other side and it’s most definitely not one of his kinks.

Christine considers her options for a moment. This is new territory for her as much as for him, but she’s determined to make the best of the situation. If this type of pollen is as potent as his symptoms suggest, it’s going to be a long night. Leonard will have to endure the hyper-aroused state he’s in for a while, there’s nothing she can do about that, but she’ll be damned if she can’t give him some of the control back that he’s so desperately missing.

Decision made she drops the shirt and ignores the mess on Leonard’s belly. Instead, she leans forward and resolutely runs her mouth over his jaw. His evening stubble pricks against her lips as she nibbles and licks her way towards his neck. Once she reaches it, she brushes a kiss right underneath his ear. Then she whispers, “I want you to fuck me. Any way you want. As often as you want.”

Leonard shudders underneath her. But Christine isn’t done yet. “I want you to fill me up; with your cock, your cum. Want you to make me come over and over again. Please.”

With a growl, Leonard flips them around and claims her lips, greedily slipping his tongue into her mouth as soon as she opens up to him. One of his hand buries itself in her hair, the other ends up on her hip.

Christine can feel the sticky cum on her belly where they are pressed together. She also notices that Leonard is hard again.

He rubs against her and bites her lower lip playfully, then pulls on it with his teeth before letting go. Bracing himself on one arm, he blindly reaches for her panties with his free hand. He doesn’t even bother to take them off, just shoves them aside before he enters her.

His own pants still cling to his thighs as he pushes all the way in with one sharp thrust of his hips and buries himself deep inside her with a groan. They stay like that for a moment, their whole bodies touching, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other, until Leonard pushes himself up and starts fucking her, desperately chasing another orgasm.


	20. Biting + Intercrural Sex (+ Daddy Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why choose one prompt if you can use two? 😉
> 
> Shoutout for [Killermatantee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for the beta.

Christine hisses and her whole body tenses when Leonard’s teeth close around the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. He has already left three bite marks on her left leg and now proceeds to do the same on the right.

She knows that she’ll be able to see the resulting bruises for days, maybe weeks. She’ll feel them every time something brushes against her thighs. The thought is almost as arousing as the pain Leonard inflicts to produce them. Maybe, Christine thinks, she should wear the uniform trousers until the marks fade.

The pain of the next bite drags her from her thoughts and brings her back to the here and now. She moans and digs her fingers into the sheets to ground herself.

Leonard gently licks over the red mark he has left, then looks up at her.

“I can see how wet you are, darlin’,” he says, “can smell it.”

There’s no denying how much she wants this, him, right now. She needs his cock inside her, soon. But she’ll try to be patient. There’s only one more bruise to go and surely Leonard will fuck her afterwards. He must be hard as a rock by now, seeing how he gets off on causing her pain as much as she enjoys receiving it.

“Ready for one more?”

“Yes. Please.”

Leonard goes back to nuzzling her thigh. He kisses and licks the spot for a moment before he opens his mouth wide and bites down.

Christine’s hips twitch in response and she can feel more wetness pooling between her thighs. She buries one hand in Leonard’s hair as he licks her stinging flesh to ease the pain and pulls lightly.

“Need you,” she says when he looks up at her.

“Not yet,” he responds and begins to press kisses against the marks he has left.

It’s frustrating to have his mouth so close to her pussy, yet nowhere near where she wants it. His mouth, his hands, his cock, she isn’t even picky. She just wants him to touch her.

She thinks she’s finally about to get what she needs when Leonard sits up. But then he grabs the lube off the nightstand and Christine is confused. She’s so wet there is no need for lube.

But instead of smearing if over his cock, Leonard applies a generous amount of lube to her thighs, right on top of the red indentations, before discarding the bottle carelessly and fisting his cock with his lube covered hand a few times.

“Lie on your side,” he instructs.

Christine has a feeling she knows where this is going and while it means that he won’t fuck her pussy as she had hoped, the idea of him rubbing his dick against the marks he just left and coming all over them, is hot as fuck. So she complies eagerly.

Once she is on her side, Leonard stretches out behind her, his strong chest pressed against her back. He lines himself up and pushes his dick in between her lubed-up thighs, before wrapping one arm around her. Then he starts thrusting slowly, his face buried in her shoulder.

Having his hard dick slide over the stinging bite marks feels amazing and Christine isn’t shy about letting him hear just how much she enjoys the pain. She hisses and moans and begs for more.

“Feels so good, Daddy, but I need you to touch me. Please.”

Leonard chuckles. “Later, sweetheart. First, I’m gonna come on your thighs. Then I’ll take care of you. Make you come with my marks and my cum all over your thighs.”

Christine groans at the thought. She wants everything Leonard is promising, so she presses her thighs a little tighter together to increase the pressure. She wants him to get off as fast as possible, but it’s only partially because that means she’ll hopefully get to come soon after. What she craves even more is being marked, being claimed by him in yet another way.


	21. Chastity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more many thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for beta reading.

“Computer, what time is it?”

“Eleven thirty-eight pm.”

Christine sighs and turns over. She should have been asleep latest an hour ago, but somehow sleep eludes her. Part of it is that she has gotten used to falling asleep next to Leonard. Without him at her side something feels off. She misses the warmth of his body and the little sounds that tell her she’s not alone.

On any other day she would have just gotten herself off to solve this problem. Orgasms help her relax and – in cases like this – to fall asleep. But unfortunately, Leonard had the brilliant idea to tell her she isn’t allowed to come while they are on opposing shifts. What’s more, she isn’t even allowed to touch herself and to make sure she won’t be able to, Leonard locked her into a chastity belt before he left for work.

Initially, Christine was intrigued. It seemed like a fun way to get some play in at a time where they see very little of each other, especially since he releases her again in time for her shift, which makes the whole thing less awkward. But now, three weeks in, it seems decidedly less ‘fun’.

It’s not as if she constantly has orgasms, even if they don’t play with chastity and usually she’s fine with that. But somehow now that she can’t have one, it’s always on her mind. She has never craved orgasms as much as she is now.

Christine huffs annoyed and rolls onto her other side. It’s ridiculous really. Especially, because their work schedule will change in about a week’s time. She has gone without orgasms for three weeks already. She can bloody well manage another week. It doesn’t change the fact though, that she wants nothing more than to contact Leonard and ask him to remove the chastity belt now. Maybe, while he’s at it, he could also fuck her, give her one of those amazingly strong orgasms she tends to get when she’s gone without for a bit. 

Of course, as soon as she thinks about it, her ever helpful mind supplies her with plenty of suggestions of just how they could have sex. Maybe Leonard could eat her out or take her doggy style. Or she could ride him through the mattress or get herself off with a toy while he watches or even tells her how to use it. So many options, so many wonderful ways to come.

With a groan Christine opens her eyes and stares into the darkness of their quarters. It’s better than being tormented by images of a very naked Leonard screwing her six ways to Sunday. But it also doesn’t help with falling asleep and if she doesn’t sleep soon, getting up in time for the early shift tomorrow will be hell.

Frustrated, she rearranges her pillow, while deliberately thinking unsexy thoughts. Then she snuggles into it and closes her eyes hoping that she will finally be able to find some sleep.


	22. Mirror Sex + Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way of Kinktober, but I fully intend to finish the prompt list. After all, it’s never too late for Kinktober. 😉
> 
> Shoutout to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for beta reading.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

Christine lets herself be pulled backwards, into Leonard’s lap. She ends up sitting on his thighs, her legs on either side of his and her back leaning against his broad chest.

Leonard wraps one hand around her hip. The other, fingers still sticky from when he fingered her earlier, comes to rest on her thigh, as he says, “Computer, mirror.”

On command, the wardrobe door in front of her turns reflective.

“I want you to watch. See what I see when I fuck you.”

Christine can feel her mouth go dry at the thought. If she wasn’t already wet she would be now.

“Yes, Daddy,” she responds obediently, trying not to sound too eager.

But either she fails, or Leonard just knows how much she’s into this – at least that’s how Christine interprets the low chuckle she gets from him in response.

Leonard takes a moment to kiss along her neck and shoulder, watching her through the mirror the whole time. Christine finds herself unable to avert her gaze, even if she wanted to and she definitely doesn’t want to. The way Leonard looks at her sends a spark of arousal right to her core.

When he finally withdraws the arm that held her against him and gently nudges her, Christine lifts herself up a little to give him enough room to line himself up. Then she sinks down on his cock.

She instinctively wants to close her eyes, block everything out but the feeling of being penetrated, but she forces herself to keep them open, watch herself as she’s being filled. She notices her disheveled hair, her half open mouth and the almost blissful expression on her face. She looks damn sexy, if she may say so herself, and at the thought she can’t help but smirk a little. If that’s what Leonard sees every time they fuck, it’s no wonder he can’t keep his hands off her.

Once he’s all the way inside her, Leonard gives her a moment to adjust.

“You look real pretty on Daddy’s cock.” The low timber of his voice mixed with the compliment sends a shudder down her spine. Christine bites her lower lip, then notices the slight blush on her cheeks. For some reason, seeing her reaction to his words is both incredibly hot and a little too much. Suddenly feeling shy, she avoids meeting Leonard’s eyes.

“You okay, darlin’?”

Christine nods, then catches herself, knowing Leonard will want a verbal response. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Let me see your pretty blue eyes, sweetheart.”

The first thing Christine notices when she looks up is his furrowed brow. As sexy as she usually finds it, this time he seems genuinely worried and Christine wants to reach out and smooth away the creases. Since she can’t really do that in the position they are in, she smiles at him instead, hoping it will be enough to ease his mind.

“You know you can stop this at any time,” he gently reminds her.

“Yes, I know. But I don’t want to stop.” Christine makes a point to meet Leonard’s eyes in the mirror when she says it, trying to let him see that this really is okay, even though she got a little overwhelmed for a second.

Leonard seems content with that. He lets his fingers trail along her thighs as he says, “What do you want then?”

Christine bites her lip again, deliberately dragging it out a little, playing up shyness she no longer feels, at least not about this.

“May I ride your cock, Daddy?” she asks after a moment.

Leonard’s hips buck underneath her, grinding into her, before he stops himself.

“Since you asked so nicely…” he says, his voice rough, “you may.”

When Christine starts to move, Leonard wraps one arm around her hip again and places the other on her upper thigh. It’s so close to her pussy what with his thumb resting in the crease of her thigh, and yet he makes no move to touch her.

At other times Christine may have found it frustrating to be touched so intimately, yet not where she actually wants his fingers. Looking at them in the mirror now though, she can’t help but think how possessive the way Leonard touches her seems. He’s holding her close with one arm and has placed his other hand on her in a way that screams ‘mine’.

Christine draws her eyes away from his hands and when she meets Leonard’s gaze, the heated look he gives her is echoing her thoughts. It’s all there, plain to see. He wants her, desires her, loves her.

The moan that was about to leave her throat ends up was a strangled whine when the intensity of it all hits her.

“Daddy!”

She starts moving faster, desperate for more, to satisfy the burning need she’s feeling.

Leonard groans and starts thrusting into her, meeting her rhythm.

“Look at your tits bouncing up and down, just begging to be touched. Go on, touch ‘em,” he says.

Christine does as she’s told. She cups her breasts in her hands, pushing them up in the process, and kneads them for a moment. Looking at herself in the mirror she notices how her boobs seem bigger in her hands than they do in Leonard’s larger ones. She also can’t help but notice how good they look together. No wonder Jim likes to join them on occasion.

The thought of doing this with Jim some other time has her moan and throw her head back against Leonard’s shoulder. Christine closes her eyes, just focusing on the way Leonard’s cock rubs against her sweet spot, bringing her closer and closer with each thrust. She’s so lost in the feeling she forgets what he told her at the beginning.

“Keep looking at yourself,” Leonard reminds her, mumbling against her neck and Christine obeys quickly.

She opens her eyes, lifts her head and takes it all in. She’s panting, lips parted, brow creased, palming her breasts, desperately writhing on Leonard’s lap, chasing release. To increase her pleasure, she lets her nipples slip in between her thumbs and index fingers and starts rolling them between her digits, putting enough pressure on them for it to be mildly painful. But it’s still not enough.

“Daddy, please!” she begs.

Leonard slides the hand on her thigh down between her legs. He parts her folds and places one finger on her clit.

“That what you want?”

“Yes!”

He dips his finger lower, brushing against where they are joined to coat it in her arousal, before returning to her clit again. Then he rubs the little bundle of nerves and growls into her ear, “Come for me, darling’”.

Christine can feel her muscles tensing, she’s so close. She desperately grinds down on Leonard’s cock a few more times, watching their reflection till the very last moment. Only when her orgasm washes over her does she close her eyes unable to resist any longer.


End file.
